London Calling?
by manderzwuvsyew
Summary: What if Rory decided she didn't want Logan to go to London? But it happened to late?


Disclaimer: Me no ownny Gilmore Girls.:*(

* * *

Logan knew he should have woken up his girlfriend before now, but he couldn't for two reasons. First, she looked so peaceful while she slept and he loved to just watch her sleep. And second, if he woke her up and they talked for a while he wouldn't be able to leave her. So, instead he choose to wake her a few minutes before he left so he could say bye and see those big blue orbs, he was going to miss so much while he was in London.

"Ace, come on wake up."

"Mhm, 5 more minutes," Rory said as she rolled over.

"Ace, come on wake up, I don't want to leave without telling my girlfriend goodbye."

"Huh," she bolted straight up in bed, "Crap, why didn't you wake me? Give me 5 minutes and I'll go with you."

"Rory, if you go with me I'm not going to be able to get on the plane." He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you Ace." He said as he stood up.

"That's so much better than say hello to William and Harry for me." She said as she started to cry.

He grabbed his cane and walked towards the door. He unlocked it and turned around looking back at the woman who he knew one day he was going to ask for her hand. He turned around and walked out the door. He stood there waiting for the elevator to finally reach his floor.

The elevator got to the floor the same time as he heard the door behind him open. He walked onto the elevator and turned and saw her standing in the doorway she waved at him. The only thing that happened was his heart broke more knowing that not only was this going to be hard on him, but her as well and he hated seeing her sad.

The door closed and he leaned against the wall and slid down the wall to the floor.

She closed the door behind her, and her feet subconsciously walked her back to the bed. She laid down and pulled the covers over her. Her mind racing, so even if she wanted sleep she wouldn't be able to, not that she wanted to.

She laid thinking for a good ten minutes before she realized two things. First, she didn't tell him she loved him before he left. And second, she didn't want to go. So without a moments thought she was out of bed and ready to go to the airport to at least tell him she loved him.

She got in her car and drove, pushing the speed limit the whole way. She got to the airport, parked her car and race inside. She went and got a card so she could go through security to the gates.

She found the gate his in record time. But didn't she his head of blonde hair anywhere around.

She sat in one of the crappy airport chairs, and pulled her iPhone out of her purse. She pushed down speed dial 3, Logan's. He didn't answer, but she didn't expect him to.

"_This is Logan's…Hey Ace give me my phone back…But Wogie, I wanna make your message…only if I get to make yours…so not gonna happen…But Ace, just give me the phone… Leave your message after…come back here…the beep, Ahhh Logan put me down. Beep!"_

"Ha, um Hey Logan, its Rory of course you probably already knew that. God, I hate leaving messages. I guess you're already on the plane. Funny story I'm at the airport right now. Well, I love you. Talk to you later."

She hung up her phone and looked around. She decide while she was here she might as well get a coffee.

She got back to campus about a half hour later. She head start towards the newsroom to drop off her article. After dropping it off, she decided that she needed some more coffee to help her get through the crap of a day she was having. She got in line to wait and her phone started ringing. It was Paris.

"Gilmore, where are you?" Paris yelled through the phone.

"Hey Paris what's up?" She answered in a bored tone.

"What's wrong with you Gilmore?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that my boyfriend is on his way half way around the fuckin' world."

"Chill out, you need someone to hang out with?" That was one thing she liked about Paris, she could be a royal pain in the ass, but if you ever needed a friend she was always there to help.

"You know what, yeah where are you?" She said deciding that she didn't want to be alone. She made it to the front of the line and paid for her coffee. "Newsroom." Paris answered before hanging up.

"Thanks Joe, see you later." She turned around and headed back the way she came.

On her way to the newsroom, she passed a couple so obviously in love. Just looking at them made her instantly miss Logan. She instantly decided she wanted to be alone. She headed back to the apartment. She called Paris.

"Hey Paris, I don't think I can hang out right now."

"Ok, is there anything you need?"

"No, I'll be ok but thanks for your concern."

"Well if you need anything call me."

Rory made it back to the apartment; the doorman opened the door for her. She nodded her thanks, instead of starting a conversation like she usually did but she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now except her boyfriend. But she couldn't. She missed him way too much, and he just left.

She went inside the apartment, and flopped on to the bed. She kicked her shoes off and cuddled up under the covers.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ace." She screamed and jumped.

She turned around and saw that it was Logan and threw herself into his arms, and knocked him backwards onto the bed.

"Whoa Ace careful, you might hurt me."

"Omigod, Logan I'm so sorry did I hurt you? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in London? Isn't your Dad going to be mad at you?" She rambled.

"Hang on just a second Ace, one question at a time. Okay I was just kidding about hurting me, and even if you did it would be worth it."

"But I don't wanna hurt you," she said getting a sad look on her face. He leaned in to kiss the sad look off her face. But he pulled away from her way to soon for her liking. She groaned from loss of contact. "Ace, I want nothing more than to keep kissing you but didn't you have some questions you wanted answered?"

"Well, yeah but those can wait," She saw the look on his face, "Ok, um…What about London?"

"Well I don't really know what's happening in London, since I'm not there."

"Yeah exactly why aren't you there?"

"Well I was going to go, against my will, might I add." "Logan." She said exasperated. "Right so I guess I can answer all your questions with telling you exactly what happened."

**Flashback**

_Logan got to the airport, went through security and headed towards his gate. He decided since he still had time he would go get a coffee. Living with Rory got him addicted to the stuff as well, not as much as the Gilmore Girls, but still enough to need quite a few cups a day._

"_Flight 346 to London now boarding."_

_He got out his ticket and headed to get in line. His phone started ringing, he pulled it out and saw it was Rory. He ignored it and put it away. He heard it beep letting him know he had a message. He pulled it out and decided to listen to it._

"_Ha, um Hey Logan, its Rory of course you probably already knew that. God, I hate leaving messages. I guess you're already on the plane. Funny story I'm at the airport right now. Well, I love you. Talk to you later."_

_He looked around wondering if she was anywhere around him. He saw a girl with brunette hair with her head down, he knew instantly it was her. He walked over but she stood up and walked away. He followed her to the food court where she bought a coffee. She headed towards the parking got in her car. He figured she was headed back towards Yale. _

_He got in his car and headed towards Yale. He parked next to her car and got out. He wondered where she was. He knew she didn't have any classes today so she wasn't in class. He decided to check the newsroom. _

_He saw Colin and Finn headed his direction so he ducked into the building next to him and took the long way to the newsroom. A couple passed him and it made his heart sink because it reminded him of him and Rory. Then, he spotted Rory in the coffee line on her phone. She hung up and looked around. He heard yelling so he turned around he saw Stephanie yelling at Colin. He started laughing and turned around. He instantly stopped laughing when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face. He wondered what happened and then saw what she was looking at. The same couple he had seen earlier. She looked like she was about to cry, and all he wanted to do was walk over and wrap her up in his arms._

_She turned and walked away, pulling her phone out. He followed her back to the apartment._

"Wow, so um, what about your dad?"

"What about him?" He asked playing stupid.

"Logan, you know damn well what I'm talking about." She said getting frustrated.

"Like I keep telling you angry really works for you," he leaned forward to try in kiss her. She moved out of the way, "Logan, stop trying to change the subject."

"Fine, I really don't care what my Dad has to say about the matter. We both know that he will be pissed. But then again, when I'm involved when isn't he?"

"Logan," she started but she couldn't think of how to finish so she just stopped.

He couldn't resist anymore, so he leaned in to press his lips against her soft pink lips he had wanted to kiss for a while now. She leaned in to meet him half way. What started as a soft, delicate kiss, turned into a lustful kiss full of want and need. He put his hands on her hips, and brought them closer together and removed all space in between them. She moved her hands up to thread them through his blonde mess of hair on the top of his head.

They broke apart for the much needed air. He trailed kisses down her neck, every now and then licking or nipping. She let out a moan. She moved her hips up to grind against his. He groaned and brought his lips up to hers, to have another breathtaking kiss. When they came apart for air, she decided to speed things up. She let her hands slide down, and start unbuttoning his shirt. He realized what she was doing and brought his hands down to left her's of her body. They removed each others shirts at the same time. Their lips only unconnecting long enough to pull her shirt off.

* * *

What do you think???? Lets me knows!!

.Smiles.

3Manderz!!!!


End file.
